List of Lost or Unmade Episodes
Believe it or not, there are quite a range of episodes that don't even get made in the TMDWS world. Below is a list of all episodes that were never completed (or perhaps never started to get made). Jacob's Series Doctor of The Doctor A Proper Bonkers and Dr. Who team-up adventure! This was going to happen, but then it somehow evolved into Too Many Doctor Who's. What a ride. The Sound of Death The lost 'episode 5' to Series 1, in which The Doctor and Ninja Bob would've fought evil speakers that play awful pop music. This episode was later kinda referenced in The Room of Doom. 'Series Four' The Original Series Four (previously 2 before the addition of 2 more PB series) was supposed to be about The Moustache Doctor. Unfortunately the camera data was mainly lost, but episode 2 was able to be salvaged into "Murder Mystery of Doom" for Series 4, and episode 1 "Hat Attacks" was remade for Series 5. Episode 3, called Mindscape, was an episode where The Moustache Doctor drank enchanted Tea and travelled through his own past. Episode 4- Day of The Master- would've had The Doctor fighting The Master in his 'battle jumper' in multiple genres of combat- including sonic screwdriver battles, chess, and a DDR dancing battle. This was going to be finished with the 2015 Christmas Special, then called Christmas of The Doctor. The original special was going to feature The Moustache Doctor, retired after may adventures- until a festive mystery brings him into action for one last time! It would've also been a prequel to The New Doctor. The Doctor Squad A more 'epic' version of The Doctor Showdown was originally planned, in which The Proper Bonkers Doctor encounters a whole team of alternate Proper Bonkers Doctors working together to take dwon The Anti Doctor. The Anti-Doctor would've walked in with his "Anti-Doctor Squad" and killed them all, including Vayten. So sad. Face The Razor The original Series 5 finale was going to have The Moustache Doctor waking up with his moustache already gone, and having that as his life support, would be on a race against time to find out who stole it. Spoilers- it was The Master. The Teashop at the End of the Universe This was going to be another Moustache Doctor audio, this time featuring The Doctor meeting a space-mafia in a futuristic teahouse, led by The Master. It would've aloo probably included The Squid Master's regeneration into The Salty Master. Episode The Proper Bonkers Doctor and Ninja Bob were going to be trapped together on a TV talk show, and had to converse or be killed by bad ratings. This one was cancelled when I realised it's a bit difficult to do a 2-hander when you play both hands and it's a bit hard to tell them apart. Fury TARDIS This would feature The Steampunk Doctor in a Mad Max-style wasteland, where he'd face his evil version of himself, The Mad Doctor, along with Samurai Bob. This would lead into an 'Evil Dimension' multi-doctor arc that was originally an idea for Too Many Doctor Who's 3. That plotline was later brought into the episodes ''Crisis on Multiple Doctors'' and Just The Doctor with The Well-Adjusted Doctor of Earth-4. A Study in Mustard This story would've hat The Moustache Doctor investigating a series of murders committed by his insane evil version, The Beard Doctor (or The Savage Doctor, undecided). This one was quite clearly going to be a parody of Sherlock. The Krispy Kreme Episode This episode was going to be by Phoenix for Wave Three, and would have The Doctor vowing to protect a Krispy Kreme in some kind of odd combination of Time of The Doctor and the 2017 Power Rangers movie. Mootropolis Oli's original episode for Wave Three was going to be about The Doctor taking Octopus for his first trip in the TARDIS - heading into medieval times only to find out that intelligent cows have taken over the world. The cows would;ve actually been tiny aliens in cow disguises, and joining the TARDIS duo on this trip would've been The Careless Doctor, in the guise of mysterious wizard Murlen. The Old Doctor This was the original 2017 Xmas special, and was going to be the last episode in the series overall. It would've followed a much older Moustache Doctor after Canonmageddon, riddled with guilt after being unable to save The Steampunk Doctor. He comes out of retirement when The Squid Master returns with Cthulhu, and would've led right into The New Doctor, bringing the story full circle. This episode would've also shown Squid Master's regeneration into Salty. Pizza Meat Pizza Meat was going to be an audiobook starring The Pizza Brilliant Doctor, and a riff on the Doctor Who book Blood Heat. The Vervoids would've appeared, as well as an incarnation of The Master who has disguised their TARDIS as a Domino's to lure The Doctor in. Crime Crackers III Original' The special wave Alternate Adventures was originally intended to use more different forms to the audio format (hence the name "Alternate Adventures"), with Crime Crackers III originally being an 'audio documentary', investigating a string of murders in the 80s and the man who stopped them - The Doctor. The only thing that kept the same between this and the final product was the Taran Wood Beast, of all things. The Greatest Play in the Galaxy Original Greatest Play was originally an in-universe play, with 'actor's playing The Doctor, Squiff and Blumberg, telling the story of how they saved their planet. However, due to this being an in-universe retelling, there would be several inaccuracies- like that one episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. At one point in the episode, the 'actor' playing The Doctor would have a egotistic breakdown and the rest of the cast would forcibly 'regenerate' him into a different cast member. '''''The Big Who Theory Pitched by Oli Everett for wave 4, this would've had The Doctor and Kit trapped in a shitty comedy show. i don't even remember pitching this one - Oli Blair's Series Untitled Series 1 Episode 3 (A) This episode saw the Evil Claw Man appears at Renegade Doctor's house and would've have fight him. This was replaced by Kidnapped of The Doctor. Untitled Series 1 Episode 3 (B) The Doctor bought a new car and is off to see the Brigadier to show him it, however there is an evil villain who plans to kidnap him and take to the Evil Claw Man. again this was replaced by Kidnapped of The Doctor. Untitled original Series 2 Finale A triangle captures all of the canon Doctors. Steampunk Doctor goes to Renegade Doctor & Fripp for help and they both agree, when they meet the villain it turns out to be none other than Adric. This was replaced by Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) and the Adric reveal to be a villain idea was re-used and tweaked in Sore Arse & I. The Disco of Doom This was originally supposed to be the 6th episode of Series Four and would have seen the Doctor, Jack and Bonham facing the Scientist where he uses awful shitty Disco music to take over the world and the band would have to play Rock music to save the world. This idea was abandoned and was replaced by Inferno of The Scientist. The Samurai Doctor episode 1 The newly regenerated Doctor is found by an old master and he teaches the Doctor to become a Samurai. Basically it was supposed to be like the Steampunk Doctor adventures but with The Samurai Doctor. This was cancelled as Blair realised how stupid the idea was. Battle of Telos an audio special where The Cybermen plan to attack Gallifrey during the Great Time War and The Forgettable War Doctor goes on a mission to stop the cybermen. He meets Swiper, a Zygon who is also on a mission to stop the Cybermen from attacking his planet, he Doctor and Swiper team up to stop the villainous Cybermen. Originally intended to be an audio special and featured the return of Forgettable War Doctor after Series A, would have been released during series 4 of Renegade Doctor, the audio was cancelled due to Blair losing interest in the Forgettable War Doctor as everyone else had at this point. The Palace of Sin The original pilot for wave 1, The story would have seen the Renegade Doctor land on an unknown planet where he is captured by a soldier for being rude to the army and supposedly "racist remarks", where he is taken into the Palace of Sin where he meets a very evil and bombastic dictator. Note: The original idea for wave 1 was to feature a narrator who constantly narrates everything that happens to the characters (think of it like taking the mick out of what Aimless Wanderings did). But thankfully Blair didn't go with this approach and realised "It was a really f***ing stupid terrible idea". The Bar of Doom The second attempt of a pilot for Wave 1, The Renegade Doctor decides to go to a space intergalactic pub/bar where all the cosmos most alien beings hang out at. Nothing ever came of this and simply after failing two attempts at a pilot, it was decided to use Leah Scarlet's The Talons of Jupocash instead as the Wave 1 opener. Romance of The Doctor Originally intended to be the 3rd episode of Renegade Doctor Wave 1, it would see the Doctor meeting a companion named Jed, they would both travel for sometime until one day, both find out they are romantically in love with each other. The couple would go on adventures and dates until Renegade propose to him on a marriage but this ends shortly as The Master ruins the Doctor's future plan. This idea was cancelled due to Blair realising that the story was too serious and unimaginative. This was replaced (for better or for worse?) more in favour of The Beat Club of Doom. Fripp-Ventures episode 3 Fripp and co would go to more epic space adventures in style of The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy, Spaceballs and Who Killed Captain Alex. Where they would go to a space casino and fought in some drug dealing epic climax. This was never fully materialised. Odds & Sods Intended to be the series finale for Wave 2, The story would have seen Renegade Doctor and Sophia teaming up with an undercover detective (who may or may not have been a potential companion). who must team to solve a mystery about an evil cult in the local village who plans on releasing a notorious glam rock singer who vanished for his crimes.... This story was abandoned for 3 reasons. 1. due to Blair realising how terrible the story was, 2. casting difficulties of the detective/3rd companion was too hard to find, and 3. Blair suffered from writer's block and creative exhaustion due to over working and scheduling too much. So Doom of Doom it is then. Department Who Originally intended to be TMDWS 5th anniversary audio special, the story was to be a Past Doctor Adventure where Renegade Doctor and Fripp would have been called back to earth by the Brigadier to solve a mystery case. Due to a lack of creativity, this story was scrapped and more in favour of the half baked/improvised concept of the live action special The Return of Death took its place instead. The title is a fun poke to the 1968/9 ITC crime action series Department S. The Last Spirit of Christmas-ville The Doctor and Sophia crash lands onto a land known as Christmas-Ville, where they both investigate a crime scene on who kidnapped the one known as Santa Claus? Intended to be the start of a new Renegade Doctor adventure with Sophia and the possible start of Wave 3. This was cancelled due to real world complications and was too late to finish the writing of the episode. The Incompetent Doctor Genesis of The New Cybermen This was intended to be the second episode of Series 3, but was unmade. Aspects of it may have possibly been used in ''Reboot of the Cybermen''. The Zarbi Menace This was intended to be the fourth episode of Series 3, but was unmade. Wave Two Stories Wave two met an untimely end after Incompetent Nature, leaving the other three stories to be unmade. The Vikings Strike Back By Jacob C. Rose. Starship Norway in the far future is a utopian society. While Tess and Neil take in the local culture, The Doctor is convinced that something is hiding behind secrets and lies... Don't Stab, I'm The Doctor By Jessica Mumford. The Doctor and Co go to Ancient Rome. Shit then happens. Being Frank By Oliver Guy. Neil recalls when a casino manager tried to kill him. In retaliation, the Doctor and Neil track him down and turn him into a puppet. Then he reveals that was all he wanted and fucks off. Under The City A special between Season 2 and 3 by Oliver Guy and Nick Payne. The Doctor and Tess go to London and soon meet some old enemies underneath the city. Wave 3 Me, Myself, And I The first episode of the wave multi-doctor story featuring Incompetent, Valeyard, and Cheerful. Written by Oliver Guy & William Gough. Tess and the Doctor By Oliver Guy and Jacob C. Rose. Tess is shown the future and tricked into changing the Doctor's future so he doesn't die in Timey Wimey. (Kind of an Unbound style audio). A Survivor's Circle By Leah Scarlet. A parody of A Survivor's Triangle. Of Monks and Men By Oliver Guy. The Doctor finds an old, tired Master living as an inventor in an Old West town and must team up with his oldest enemy/lover/parent to defeat the Texas Red Monk. Wave 4 The Gnome Pit By Oliver Guy. No description for this episode is given beyond "OOH 'ELLO THERE ME OLD CHUM" (yes this was real) Mad Rats and Frenchman By Jacob C. Rose. Le Monk uses his new weapon to flush The TARDIS down into a hidden 'Sewer Dimension', where rat people live. Getting home is not the crew's problem, however; the villainous Trash Lord has teamed up with Le Monk to destroy The Doctor while they have the high ground. Countdown to Doomsday the final episode of this wave, and potentially the series, by Oliver Guy. Specials Too Many Doctor Who's III see: ''here''Category:Guides Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Unmade Projects